1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle, and more particularly to a buckle of a seat belt.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, the conventional buckle of a seat belt has a seat belt buckle body 60, a releasing button 70, two buckle springs 80, and a buckle module 90.
The releasing button 70 is pivotally mounted in the seat belt buckle body 60 and has two buckle spring recesses 71 formed in the releasing button 70. The buckle springs 80 are mounted in the buckle spring recesses 71 respectively. The buckle module 90 has a first buckle element 91 and a second buckle element 92. The first buckle element 91 and the second buckle element 92 are inserted in the seat belt buckle body 60. The second buckle element 92 engages the releasing button 70, and the first buckle element 91 abuts between the buckle springs 80 and the second buckle element 92.
When the releasing button 70 is pressed and disengages from the second buckle element 92, the buckle springs 80 will push the first buckle element 91, and then the buckle module 90 will spring out of the seat belt buckle body 60.
However, because the buckle springs 80 are not restricted at positions in the buckle spring recesses 71, the buckle springs 80 may spring out of the seat belt buckle body 60. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the use of the conventional buckle.